A Different Yule Ball
by Allonsytimelord
Summary: The Yule Ball but with slight changes to get everyone's favorite couple together, just like it should of been. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I am not rich well maby in my dreams.

Harry POV

"Ron maby we should skip the Yule Ball and pretend that we are sick so we don't have to attend this stupid dance I mean we can be miserable here in our rooms without letting others see us." I said "Harry your totally right we can just stay here and..." He started to say but Hermione cut him of. "Don't you dare or I'll just tell Professor McGonagall." Threatened Hermione. Ron and I shared a look we knew there was no use arguing Hermione had been acting weird these last few days and it was no use upsetting her. Ignoring her intense gaze Ron and I went to our room and slowly got dressed. I felt that no one could be having a worst night than me, but when I looked up and saw Ron standing there with those ridiculous robes I knew that compared to him I was lucky but not that much.

Ginny POV...

It's finally the Yule Ball and although I should be excited I'm actually not. I mean I'm glad I was invited, it's just not by the person I wanted. Neville is a great friend but my hopes till the last moment had been that Harry might realize that I existed and could be a great partner for him, but of course things never go the way you plan them or at least wish them to be. I made up my mind to have fun matter what, I was luckier than others who either couldn't go or had no one to go with. I finished dressing up and smiled while descending the staircase ready to have some fun. Emidietly I saw Neville, I waved at him. "Ginny you look beautiful to day." He said. "You don't look half as bad yourself." I joked. He laughed and led me to the dance floor.

Harry POV...

As Ron and I descended the staircase we noticed the Patil sisters were already there waiting for us, and so was Proffesor McGonagall who was waiting for me to tell me I had to open the dance with the other champions. Parvati seemed so excited and pulled me along so we could start the dance. As soon as others started dancing along with the other champions I grabbed Parvati's hand and left her away from the dance floor. At one of the tables I found Ron and Padma both sulking though I could tell for different reasons. I sat next to Ron while Parvati sat next to her sister both now sulking. I could tell we were being unfair to both but I wasn't in the mood to be dancing and neither was Ron. We all sat there for a long time looking at other happy couples dance like Fred and Angelina, Hermione and Krum, and even to my dislike Cedric and Cho. At some point Parvati decided she needed some water a moment later she came back and sat down. I really did feel bad for her but I couldn't bring myself to even try and enjoy the dance. Suddenly Parvati got up and stumbled I grabbed her before she fell. "Are you alright?" I asked. "No I need to go to my dormitory I feel so sick." I was about to start walking with her when Padma grabbed her sister and dragged her along without a backwards glance. I threw myself back on the chair and noticed Ron had barley moved.

Ginny POV...

The night was going great for me I was having much more fun than I had expected and Neville turned out to be a great dancer, not someone you would expect from someone so clumsy. Not only is he a great dancer but also someone fun to hang out with and talk to. We danced so much that soon we were both really tired, but we didn't want to stop. "I'll go get us some punch." Said Neville. I nodded as he left. I sat at the closest table while I waited for Neville and looked around. Everyone seemed to be having so much fun, then I looked at a table close to me and noticed Ron and Harry looking as miserable as ever. I felt bad for them but I also felt some satisfaction. Ron deserved it for not asking Hermione. Turned away and noticed Neville walking back towards me. He handed me my drink while taking a sip from his, suddenly he staggers and grabs at the table. "Are you alright." I asked reaching for him. He shook his head and used me as support while I tried to help him. Suddenly I didn't feel so much of the pressure I looked at Neville's other side and saw my brother George trying to help. "I'll take it from here Gin you go on and have fun." He left me without another word while I just sat back at my table. After everything was going so well the night had to end like this. I got up and started walking back to my dormitory.

Harry POV...

I decided that it was time I got some sleep and left Ron to his sulking I walked out of the hall and noticed Ginny walking back to her dormitory. I was just going to walk by without talking to her, but I noticed she was kind of down. "Hey Ginny tired already." I asked. "Neville got sick suddenly and I decided to go get some sleep." She said. "Funny since my partner also got suddenly sick." I noticed she really seemed kinda down suddenly an idea came to my head. "Hey Ginny what you say me and you go back to the dance since both our partners are sick." "Are you sure?" She asked. I nodded and grabbed her hand while pulling her back to the hall to dance. Ginny turned out to be a great dancer and a really funny person I was having so much fun with her that I didn't want the night to end.

Unknown POV...

"Master sir I have done what you ask you should see Mr Harry and Miss Ginny sir our plan was a great success. They are so happy together but I think someone might also need a push since one looks miserable and the other could be happier, don't you think master Dumbledore." "Of course Dobby Ron and Hermione really need a big push." Dobby smiled and disappeared to get more people sick, while Proffesor Dumbledore smiled and entered his study to eat sweets.


End file.
